The Key To My Heart
by Just Andrea here
Summary: How come no one is talking about the fact that Kevin used to give Crowley massages? Or about the fact that Crowley was actually sad when Dean told him that Kevin died? Let's talk about that!


Here's a short introduction to things: In Supernatural Season 9 Episode 12, we saw that Crowley's expression turned slightly sad when Dean told him that Kevin had died. Just seconds before that, Crowley mentioned that Kevin used to give him massages. This led to a friend of mine and me to make _Key_ (Crowley and Kevin). I was the one who realized that there was something going on between The King of Hell and the prophet, but my friend created the ship name. Since I haven't seen any mention of this anywhere, I decided to put it out there on my own. Please enjoy this one-shot of _Key_ and whatever happens in the dungeon.

Kevin sat in the kitchen table while Dean made lunch and pretended that Sam wasn't possessed by an angel. He tried to focus on the tablet, but he couldn't figure anything out. He tried to get Sam or Dean's attention and failed. Poor kid just wanted someone to talk to. He thought about his mom and Channing. Since the hunters weren't paying attention to him, he didn't know what to do. He didn't have anyone to talk to! That's when he realized that he had The King of Hell chained up in his dungeon. At first, he thought he was crazy, but then he thought: _"He's probably bored out of his mind! He'll HAVE to talk to me!"_ And then he decided to go and have a little chat with Crowley.

"Dean, call me when lunch is ready." Kevin said once he stood up from his chair, leaving all his notes about the tablet on the table. He found his way to the storage room.

"Dean? Moose?" Crowley asked from behind the wall.

"Actually…" Kevin said opening the door/wall. "It's Kevin."

"Oh, hello, Kevin." Crowley said slightly surprised that the prophet would pay him a visit. "What brings you to me?"

"I just… Wanted to talk." Kevin approached the demon.

"What about? Having trouble understanding the tablets?" Crowley asked, now confused.

"Just things…" Kevin shrugged. "Anything you need? Human blood? I can get you human blood."

"Oh, Kevin, you wanna make sure I'm enjoying my stay?" Crowley said sarcastically.

"In a way… Yeah."

"What is this about? Really?"

"Nothing!" Kevin barely even knew how to start a conversation with normal human beings, and now he's trying to start a regular conversation with a demon. Not just any demon, Crowley!

"What's bothering you, Kev?" Crowley smelled something fishy.

"Well, for starters, I'm a prophet of the Lord living in some underground base with two mentally ill hunters and a demon in my dungeon. Oh, did I mention I have a dungeon?" Kevin said with a hint or sarcasm.

"Anything else you'd like to share with the class?"

"Yeah… Dean is too busy worrying about Sam that I think he just forgot about me. And I can't exactly talk to him about it because he'd just tell me something about Sam needing help and to just suck it up and stop being a bitch about it." Kevin sat down on the table in front of Crowley. "I can't have a normal conversation with anyone!"

"So, how about a massage?" Crowley said seemingly randomly.

"You can't exactly give me a massage while you're chained up to a chair." Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"I meant, how about you give _me_ a massage?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you asked if I wanted anything. And I want a massage." Crowley moved his head slightly to the right.

"Fine…" Kevin gave in to the idea, and started massaging his back. "So, anyway, I get why Dean is so worried about Sam, but he's really stressing out. It's driving me crazy! And they haven't gone hunting in a while! I'm gonna blow my brains out if they don't do anything soon!"

"A little lower." Crowley said. "And a little to the right, no, a little left, lower, too low, go higher, there, right there."

"This is probably the weirdest thing I've ever done." Kevin sighed.

"A story to tell the grandchildren, I suppose."

"Yeah… I like that. Just the thought about having grandchildren someday. They'll probably think I'm crazy, though!" Kevin chuckled.

"I could pop by as evidence that it _did _happen." Kevin laughed again at the thought of Crowley visiting him and his future grandchildren.

"Grandpa Kevin is besties with a demon!" He laughed, and Crowley smiled at his laughter. It was the first time he had smiled in a long time. "Some grandfather I'm gonna be. A frickin' satanic grandfather!"

"It won't be too bad." Crowley shook off the smile. "I'll still be there."

"Yeah, because you're immortal!" Kevin pointed out the obvious. "You can live forever unless someone or something stabs you. Because if someone exorcises you, you just go back to hell, you don't die."

"Technicalities." Crowley said. "Can you massage my neck. I have a bit of a, uh, cramp."

"Sure." Kevin shrugged. "Once we unchain you, you owe me."

"Whatever you want, Kev, I can do it for you." Crowley didn't think before saying that.

"You'll do _whatever_ I want? Anything I ask?" Kevin asked. "Anything?" He whispered in his ear.

"Anything." Crowley turned his head slightly towards him.

"Kevin! Lunch's ready!" Dean yelled from across the hall.

"Gotta go." Kevin closed the door/wall and then closed the actual door.

"What's happening?" Crowley asked himself.

A couple of days later, when Dean finds human Castiel…

"Hello, Kevin." Castiel says while he eats a pb and j sandwich. "Mmm… It doesn't taste like molecules now that I'm human. I like it."

"Hey, Cas." Kevin says to the awkward ex-angel. "How's being human been treating ya?"

"Pretty good. Especially now that I found you guys." Castiel smiled.

"I'm sure you can stay here as long as you need." Kevin assured the 'human' Castiel.

"Cas, the bathroom is over there. Here's a towel. You dry yourself once you finished showering." Dean explained to Castiel as if he were a little boy taking a bath alone for the first time.

"Okay… I think I understand. I have one question: what is the use of the rubber duck?" Cas innocently asked.

"C'mon, Cas, I'll just walk you to the bathroom, and you can ask ALL the questions you'd like along the way." Or maybe Castiel only asked a stupid question just to get Dean to go with him to the shower?

"They should just get married, already." Sam said as he sat down next to Kevin.

"Who should get married?"

"Dean and Cas! Pay attention, Kevin!" Sam responded sassily. "So, what do you have so far?"

"Nothing! Just bits and pieces that don't add up!" Kevin held some papers in his hand and threw them frustratedly back on the table.

"Hey, what's this?" Sam said holding up an paper that said 'K + C' in a heart. "Still thinking about Channing? I get it, man. Sometimes, I still think about Jessica, but we all gotta move on at some point."

"Y-yeah… I just… Miss her." Kevin was nervous. He forgot he wrote that and hoped Sam didn't misinterpret.

"Totally understandable, Kevin. Just make sure the next one doesn't get killed by a demon." Sam joked.

"I can't guarantee that neither a- they'll be a next one or b- he won't get killed by a demon." Kevin suddenly noticed he said 'he' instead of 'she'. "Uh… She! I meant 'she'! Not he. Why would it be a he?" Kevin started to sweat.

"Hey, Kevin, if you're falling for Cas, just, don't tell Dean." Sam smiled at him.

"Y-yeah. Cas, of course." Kevin laughed nervously.

"Relax, Kevin. I know what it's like to think that you might be falling for someone close to you. Even if it's wrong, and you have never liked someone of, like, the same sex, but, remember, no one is even sure that they have gender!" Sam tried making Kevin feel like it's normal. "Don't worry about it. Just go for it! But… Don't tell Dean." Sam smiled.

_"Is it normal for me to think about Crowley, or even Cas, every now and then in _that _way?"_ Kevin thought to himself. _"Who was Sam talking about anyway? Was it another angel? A demon maybe? Maybe it was Cas? Whatever, Kevin, point is, there's NO WAY you'd ever actually even slightly _like_ Crowley! Then what does 'K + C' stand for? Oh, shut up, conscience!" _Then, Sam asked the most dreadful of questions.

"So, DOES the 'C' stand for 'Castiel'?"

"Well, who else would it stand for?" Kevin's voice trembled.

"Good point. I mean, the only other person here whose name starts with a C is-" Sam suddenly realized something. "No!"

"What?"

"No way! You and- No! Kevin! You didn't!" Sam said excitedly.

"Did what? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh my- No! Really? Kevin and- Him and you! Wow. I don't believe it." Sam smiled wildly.

"I could use some finished sentences." Kevin said sweating more than ever.

"Kevin! You like Crowley!" Sam shouted.

"I do NOT!"

"Yes, you do! Look at you! You're all flustered and in denial!"

"Denial? Of course I'm denying it. It's not real!"

"Then, tell me, what does the 'C' stand for?" Sam grabbed the piece of paper and held it up.

"It, uh, it, i-it stands for-"

"Crowley! That's what it stands for!"

"It does not!"

"You like Crowley! You like Crowley!" Sam taunted like a little kid.

"Sam, give me the paper!"

"You're gonna have to take it from me." Sam got up and ran to the opposite side of the table where Kevin was working.

"Sam, just- Just hand it over!" Kevin held out his hand.

"Okay. Not!" Sam ran further away, and Kevin chased him.

"Sam, give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"Not even in your dreams, Kev!"

"Sam!" Kevin climbed up a table. "Hand it over."

"Oh, I like it when you get controlling." Sam said jokingly.

"Give it to me!" Kevin jumped from the table and tackled the much taller boy. He landed on top of Sam with his legs on either side of him. "Sam, give it to me." That's when Dean came back… In a bath robe.

"Is this a bad time?" Dean asked.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam turned his head and smiled at his brother.

"Dean!" Kevin got up from being on top of Sam. "It's not what it looks like! I swear!"

"I'm not- Not gonna ask." Dean walked towards the hallway.

"Dean, are you in a bath robe?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh… Yeah, Sam, I am." Dean realized he should've just gone straight to his room. Kevin and Sam smiled at him.

"Don't look at me like that!" Dean said to them. "Cas wanted to know how to use shampoo." Dean smiled mostly to himself.

"Sure, he did." Kevin didn't stop smiling at him.

"Stop it!" Dean walked into the hallway.

"They _should _get married!" Kevin said, and then he turned his attention to Sam. "Can I just, please, have the paper back?"

"Well, since you said please…" Sam walked towards him. "Here. And just so you know, it's normal to question things like this on the job. Been there, done that." Sam handed the paper to him. "Later, Kev." Sam winked and walked away.

Kevin held the piece of paper that said 'K + C' in his hand and stared at it. Kevin thought once more: _"What's wrong with me?! He's Crowley! And besides, he's probably a million years older than me! I'm pretty sure that's illegal. And he's a demon! If he was an angel, then, maybe, I wouldn't feel so weird, but he's a demon! And not just _any _demon - he's the King! The frickin' King of Hell! Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away." _But he couldn't 'just ignore it.' Especially not with Sam teasing him about it. At some point, Dean asked if Kevin and Sam were together from the way they were acting.

Later that day, after Dean told Castiel that he couldn't stay there, Kevin went back to the dungeon. He wanted to talk about how it's weird that Dean didn't let Cas stay, but he couldn't tell Crowley about that. So, he just went with the first thing that popped up in his mind.

"Hey, Crowley." Kevin really didn't know how to start conversations.

"Hello, Kevin. Is that a new shirt?" Crowley said as a conversation starter.

"No, it's actually Dean's shirt. We can't exactly go shopping, and I forgot to do my laundry. So, he gave me this. And the jacket's Sam's. It's huge, but, hey, I'm comfortable!" Kevin moved his arms to show how baggy it looked on him. "Anyway. Sam found a paper that said 'K + C' and he thought-"

"Oh, Kevin, you aren't falling for me, are you?" Crowley teased.

"No. That's the point!" Kevin said defensively. "He jumped to this crazy conclusion that I might actually _like _you. I-I mean, no offense, but… I'm a prophet. Of the LORD! And you're basically the anti-Christ! It just, even if it _was _true, it wouldn't work out because… Well, because of that-"

"Kevin."

"I'm rambling aren't I?" Kevin ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I don't mean to ramble! It's just that… I get nervous! And I lose control of my speech, and it's like my tongue and my lips are separate people! Like I have no power over them, whatsoever, like-"

"Deep breaths." Crowley said to Kevin so that he could calm down.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I? I'm sorry… It's just that-"

"Shhh…" Crowley said so that Kevin could calm down. "Why do you keep coming here?"

"Just 'cause." Kevin shrugged.

"Just 'cause?"

"Just… 'Cause I don't have anyone to talk to in this place." Kevin sat on top of the table in front of Crowley. "I don't belong here. Sam and Dean… They were raised into this life. I wasn't! I had the perfect life. I was going to study and maybe have kids with Channing and then, suddenly, I'm a prophet! Now, look at me. My only friend is a demon that's only my friend because he's chained to chair and doesn't have anything better to do than listen to me bitch about my life." Kevin smiled. One of those sad kind of smiles. Those smiles that you give someone so they think you're not broken. "I wanna have hope. I wanna believe that someday this will all be over and I can just go and meet someone, have kids, have my own house and my own family! I wanna just… I want this all to be just an old story. Some bedtime story I tell my kids, or some crazy story I tell my grandkids! I just… I just wanna feel like I belong somewhere. Like there's a reason that I met Sam and Dean, like there's a reason I became a prophet. Not just because I was _chosen_ to be a prophet. I want an actual life!" Kevin sighed. "I'm rambling again. Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you. Sorry, I'll just go. Bye." Kevin said quickly getting off the table and leaving the room.

_"What's happening?" _Crowley thought. _"Did he just pour his heart out as if I were someone he could trust? That's sad, Kevin. Poor, little, sad, Kevin. I wonder what he'll rant about next? Great, my back hurts again. Where is he when I need him? I want a massage!" _

Once Kevin walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, he was met by Sam.

"Hey, Kevin." Kevin screamed startled. "How's your new boyfriend? Mind if _I _go talk to him?"

"Sam, he's not my boyfriend. It's not like that! We're just, I don't know, friends?"

"Sure, you are. Just like Cas and Dean are just 'friends'." Sam made finger quotations when he said 'friends'.

"Sam, we're just friends. Hell, not even that. He's just some guy whose only pastime is listening to me."

"Sounds like a boyfriend to me." Sam crossed his arms. "So, if you are just friends, you wouldn't mind if I went in there, and _talked._"

"No, Sam, I wouldn't mind." Kevin said back at him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Great. Then I'm gonna talk to him."

"Great."

"Great." Sam put his hand on the doorknob. "No, sorry, I can't just go in there and 'talk' to Crowley. What's wrong with you, Kevin? How can you be friends with that guy? It just doesn't make sense!" Sam put his hands on Kevin's shoulders. "Explain."

"It just, sort of, happened. You and Dean were busy, I didn't have anything to do other than read the tablet, which still makes no sense, and, so, I got up and went to talk to him. He's actually a very good listener, and he isn't the worst company I can think of!"

"Are you listening to yourself? He's Crowley! He's ruined all of our lives!" Sam's eyes grew wide. "You really _do_ like him, don't you?"

"I've told you, it's not like-"

"No, I mean, you really like having a friend around here. Look, I know Dean and I don't really pay much attention to you. We always think that you're so busy with the tablet that you don't wanna talk, but now I know. All you wanted was someone to talk to." Sam shrugged. "Have fun, Kevin. Have fun with your friend."

"Geez, you sound like my mother." Kevin laughed slightly. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem." Sam hugged Kevin.

"Um, okay." Kevin hugged back.

"I'll just leave you two… To it." Dean said from around the corner and turning back.

"He probably thinks we're together." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah."

The next day, Dean was eyeing Sam and Kevin. Even after yesterday's conversation, Sam still kept teasing him about it. They kept it a secret. Kevin didn't visit Crowley until a couple of days later.

"Hello, Kevin. How's it been?" Crowley looked up from the floor.

"Okay, I guess. If by 'okay' you mean 'Sam keeps annoying me, and Dean think Sam and I are dating' then, yeah, I'm okay." Kevin walked closer to Crowley. "I haven't been here in a while."

"Not like I didn't notice." Crowley said sarcastically.

"Yeah…" Kevin chuckled. "You know, Sam has been really annoying about the whole 'Kevin and Crowley' thing."

"So, this is a thing?" Crowley said teasing.

"No, not like that. Unless…" Kevin leaned on top of the table in front of Crowley.

"Unless?" Crowley said intrigued.

"Unless you want it to be a thing." Kevin tilted his head a little to the left.

"And why would I want that?"

"Because… Maybe Sam… Is a little bit right?"

"We're gonna listen to Moose now?"

"I know… It's stupid. I don't know what got into me. I think Sam is messing with my head. Like he _wants_ something to happen!"

"Kevin, answer me this: are you searching for excuses?" Crowley raised an eyebrow.

"What? Now, YOU'RE talking crazy!"

"Am I?" Kevin thought about it.

"Maybe… I like crazy." Kevin smiled at the now smirking Crowley.

"Maybe we're both mad. Who knows? Who cares?"

"Who cares?" Kevin leaned over the table closer. He pecked Crowley's lips lightly. He kissed Crowley again, this time with more passion. Seconds later, they heard Dean calling Kevin in the distance. Kevin sighed. "I should go. Tablet and everything." Kevin walked away.

"Blimey, I hate this kid." Crowley muttered to himself.

Sadly, for all of them, Kevin died a very few days later. When Dean told Crowley about it, neither Castiel nor Dean wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, Crowley actually felt bad about him dying. Castiel got mad at him because he thought that Crowley was faking sympathy, but he wasn't. Kevin touched the only human part of Crowley left. Unfortunately, only Sam knew about it. For Kevin's sake, he kept it a secret. He wasn't so sure himself. But Sam knows one thing for certain, Kevin was his friend. Possibly his only friend.


End file.
